Atatakai warmth
by SmilBe
Summary: Nanaly sends Kyle and Judas out for a shopping trip. The two gained more than they bargained for.


Title: Atatakai warmth  
Character(s): Judas/Kyle, Nanaly, Reala, Loni.  
Rating: G (PG)  
Genre: Romance  
Series: Tales of Destiny II  
Summary: Nanaly sends Kyle and Judas out for a shopping trip. The two gained more than they bargained for.  
Word Count: 1,477  
Disclaimer: I simply adore Inomata-sensei's ToD II characters. So fun to play around with. 3  
Date Completed: 10/11/05  
Warning: Shounen-ai

**Note: Set in a world similar to ToD II, but still AU because they're not trying to save the world. Unfortunately, Harold doesn't exist (yet).**  
---

"We've run out of ingredients for lunch," Nanaly announced at breakfast.

Loni swallowed his previous bite of bagel. "I thought we'd just bought some the day before?"

Nanaly glared at him. "Obviously, _someone_ has been looting the refridgerator. And I think I know who..." She started towards Loni, who only blinked back.

A hand raise. "Uhh, that would be me. I mean, that might be me. Not sure, though."

"Kyle, don't try to cover up for Loni," Nanaly said absently, waving him away. "As a man, he needs to take responsibility for his actions. Poorly-thought out actions, I might add." Another deadly glare.

"Woah, hang on a sec. I ain't gonna tolerate false accusations. This is one innocent man you're seeing here," Loni said indignantly while backing up to the wall.

Placidly sipping his soup, Judas muttered, "For once."

"What was that?" Loni asked, his voice rising.

"Stop!" Everyone turned. Reala, hands on hips, was standing at the entrance of the kitchen. "Really, what's all this unecessary fuss about? An argument early in the morning? Downright childish. All right, who's the culprit? Let's get straight to the point."

"I think it's me," Kyle mumbled, raising his hand again. Man, he thought, should've held back last night, stupid stomach. Knowing Nanaly, there was no doubt that there would be no lunch for Kyle this afternoon. Suddenly realizing this, he hurriedly stuffed another piece of bagel into his mouth.

"Ahem! Here's one _genuinely_ innocent man in front of you," Loni said gleefully, holding back a snicker. Nanaly fought the urge to strangle him.

"Judas?" Reala turned to the masked boy for help. "You keep watch every night, right? Did you see--?" Judas licked the remains on his spoon and pointed it in Kyle's direction, who jumped.

The blonde then slumped his shoulders. "Yeah, it was me," He admitted once again. "But I can't survive without my three meals! Anything but my lunch." He pleaded with puppy eyes.

Nanaly and Reala stole a thoughtful glance at each other.

"All settled, then. Kyle, you can save your lunch by buying some ingredients for us. Oh, and take him," Nanaly said, gesturing towards Judas. "Along with you."

Judas dropped his spoon. "What's the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"If you had informed us that it was Kyle in the beginning, then this argument wouldn't have started. Therefore, you are partly to blame," Reala said smoothly.

Nanaly leaned towards Judas and whispered anxiously, "And you know that we can't leave such an important errand to Kyle alone. Who knows what would happen." Judas said nothing.

Kyle's ears perked up. "I heard my name."

"I was praising you for your integrity," Nanaly said as she handed Kyle a coin bag and a shopping list. "This amount should be enough to buy everything we need. Don't buy anything that's not on the list, you hear?"

Reala rushed to Judas' side. "I think you'd better take that off," She said, nodding towards his conspicuous mask. "You'll be mistaken for a desperado, or something." A soft snicker was heard from Loni.

Judas hesitated. Surely no one would recognize him. He'd managed to avoid suspicion with the mask, so why not without the mask? He gingerly reached up and lifted it off. That wasn't so bad, was it? He thought as he smiled to himself. Somehow, he felt a burden had also been relieved. He had managed to toss away his history, temporarily if not permanently. He looked up, and saw everyone staring at him. "What? Something on my face?" He asked, frowning.

Nanaly slapped him on the back, grinning widely. "How come you never told us you were a pretty boy?"

"Pretty boy?" Judas echoed.

"That's unfair, you bastard," Loni said, sniffing and feigning some tears. "I thought we were best buddies."

"Kyle, be sure to watch out for Judas too," Reala added with a smile. She pushed both of them to the threshold. "Off you go now, you two. Be back before noon!"

"We're not attracting attention, are we?" Judas glanced around nervously. The strangers around him seemed to be avoiding his eye. He unconsciously quicked his pace. "Let's hurry." Maybe they recognized him? Should've worn my mask in the first place, he thought angrily under gritted teeth.

"You're walking way too fast," Kyle panted as he strained to catch up with Judas. "Can't we stop for a break?"

"Don't talk rubbish," Judas said, staring straight ahead of him. "You do want lunch, I presume?"

At the mere thought of lunch, Kyle felt a sudden surge of energy. Yes, he thought. Lunch. He'd be able to fill his empty stomach after this shopping trip.

After a few more minutes of fast-paced walking, Judas and Kyle stopped in front of the store labeled "Food Mart." Judas impatiently pushed the door open, with Kyle following.

"Irrashaimase!" A young shop attendant said as she gave her best business smile. "What would you like--oh..." She put her hand over her mouth and blushed.

Judas decided that it would save time to ask the attendant where each ingredient was located. "Do you know where the vegetables are located?"

The girl nodded and pointed her shaking hand. "A-At the end o-f the rr-row..."

"Let's go, Kyle."

Kyle turned to the girl. "Thanks." And then hurried behind Judas.

"Ju-das! Where do I find mayonnaise?"

"Don't bother. I found that already," Judas answered, making a mental check on the shopping list. "Go find some fruits like apple and tomatoes. I'll go pick up some salmon." He walked away, not taking his eyes off the sheet of paper.

Kyle stood there for a second. "Fruits?" He scratched his head. "Maybe it's this way..." He strolled off in the opposite direction.

Judas located the seafood section and dumped two tails of salmon into the trolley. "Now time to find a lost kid," he said with exasperation. He pushed the trolley along, reading out labels of each section. "Wheat, oils, sauces, ...fruits." He peered inside the section and breathed out a sigh of relief. There standing alone, was Kyle, intently analyzing the contents of each fruit basket.

While examining a seemingly sanguine apple, Kyle saw a hand reach out. "Judas!" He beamed, pleased on having a reliable person at his side. "Sorry that I'm taking so long, but the quality of these apples isn't very good. Nanaly wouldn't be happy with them," He held out a fruits basket containing several apples.

Judas, impatient yet amused with Kyle's indecisiveness, took the basket from Kyle and dumped it into the trolley. "It's nearly time," He said shortly, grabbing Kyle's hand, and dragged him off.

At the counter, an older accountant served them. "That would be 1350 gald," She reported, while smiling at them.

Kyle had his head bent, blushing furiously. His hand was still locked in Judas's. Though they were both wearing gloves, Kyle could feel a slight warmth from Judas's hand. Strange, he thought, it's not even cold during this season. Nevertheless, he enjoyed this soothing sensation.

"Oy, Kyle. Money."

Kyle lifted his head and saw Judas gazing into his face. "O-Oh, yeah," He searched frantically in his pocket and handed over the bag. Judas finally broke his hand away from Kyle's and counted out the money carefully before giving it to the accountant, who was still smiling. "Thank you very much, and please come again," She said and bowed deeply.

"Here, take one," Judas handed Kyle a plastic bag full of apples while he himself carried another one.

While on the streets, Kyle felt intensely awkward. He had calmed down now, but his heart was still beating pretty fast. Argh, what should I do? He thought, staringdown at the ground. I can't stand this silence!

"What's wrong?"

Kyle looked up and caught Judas looking at him worriedly. "N-nothing, it's just that the bag's a little heavy." Liar, he told himself. But nonetheless, a reasonable lie.

"Don't expect me to carry it for you," Judas warned.

"Of course not!" Kyle said quickly. It's just that...he wanted to hold hands with Judas again. What an embarassing thought! He shook his head, desperately trying to rid of that notion, but he couldn't help blushing again and again.

They walked on for a few more minutes in silence. By then, Kyle was bursting to speak his feelings. "D-Do you mind if we hold hands?" He blurted out. Damnit, he cursed inwardly. Look what you've done! Judas will throw me the death glare and then the silent treatment...

Kyle dared himself to look at Judas, and his eyes widened. Judas, his head lowered, switched the bag he was holding to on one hand to the other, and offered his free hand to Kyle. Kyle felt his heart beating faster than ever, but took the hand anyway. Warm and comforting, he thought with a smile.

**END**


End file.
